Because of a Storm
by Spirit Elma
Summary: In the storm of the century, Roy finds Ed, injured and weak in the middle of it. Will Ed be okay? Sick, injured, and stuck with Roy? How will they both deal with it...and their feelings towards each other.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Boss."

Roy Mustang looked up from the pile of paperwork he was 'working on' to see Havoc standing in the doorway to his office. He sat his pen down and straightened up in his chair.

"What is it now Havoc, and so help me if its-"

"-its not about Cathy," then muttered under his breath, "not yet at least"

"Havoc!"

"Sorry, I just received word that a storm is coming, big one too, people are being sent home before it hits and it is Fri-"

"-You all may leave" Mustang cut in seeing where this was going. He waved a dismissal hand, slouched, and picked his pen back up getting ready to sign his name again.

"What about you, Boss?" he said while sitting down in a chair across from the Colonel.

"If I don't get this finished, the Riza **will** have me in the hospital, and if I have to I can stay here all night and sleep on the couch." He pointed to a leather couch on the opposite side of the room, then signed another paper with a sigh.

Havoc grinned, "Good luck with that." He eyed the two stacks of papers, each three inches thick, and a stack of reports he would have to read, which was four inches.

Roy grimaced as he followed Havoc's eye to the report pile and sighed, "And I have the pleasure to read FullMetal's report, or at least, what he **did **of it…"

"Wonder if I should tell 'em to head back to his dorm?"

Where is he?"

"Where else? Library."

"Good luck, you know nothing can get him out of there, except Alphonse."

"Good point, I guess he'll be fine, see ya Monday Boss."

"See you Havoc."

With that said Havoc stood and left, leaving Mustang alone with his paperwork.

.o0o.

A large bout of thunder shook the building while lightning lit every corner of the room. Rain poured down, drenching everything unfortunate enough to be out in it for even two seconds. It was the thunder, however that shook Colonel Mustang from the robotic gesture of signing his name. There was only a few left, surly Riza would understand, he thought, and it was…he look over at the clock above the doorway. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Holy shi- its four in the damn morning!?"

He got up from his chair, grabbed his military coat, keys, and the remainder of papers-putting them in plastic to protect them from the rain that was still pouring outside-to take home to finish after some well deserved sleep. As he approached the main doors, he glared, more so at the wetness that was falling behind the doors.

"Oh, I **HATE** rain…" he grumbled.

Then made a mad dash for his car.

.o0o.

CLANK!GGGGEEEEERRRRR!!POP!!

"**YEOW!!" **

"Mr. Elric, what's wrong?" A young woman with red hair and glasses appeared with a concerned look on her eyes.

Said 'Elric' look up from his book with a sheepish look plastered on his face. His right arm looked a bit stiff(A/N: sorry, no pun intended T.T…let me rephrase that…) He looked like he was having trouble moving his right arm.

"Nothing, Miss Lily, just a bit of stiffness…" He murmured

She looked suspicious, but turned to leave. His sheepish grin turned to a scowl as he rubbed his right shoulder while thinking that he would soon have to see his mechanic for a tune up. He shuddered at the thought of meeting 'Wrenchy the XVI' as Winry was naming the wrenches that 'died', namely broken as they hit his head or some other body part. He gave a nervous chuckle.

Both is leg and arm had been acting up for the past few days and Al was starting to notice. The damn things had even frozen up on him…on a mission, no less! That was when he looked at the clock, the librarians had long since given up on kicking him out and just hired more staff and stayed open all night.

"Holy shi- its three thirty in the damn morning!" he quickly put the books away, grabbed his coat, and yelled good night to Miss Lily.

"Oh! Mr. Elric!"

He was ten feet from the door when he stopped and turned.

"Yes?"

"You may want to stay here for the night."

"Why?"

"You haven't noticed, its been storming since eight o'clock this evening, pretty badly too, phone lines are down."

He looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. "No thanks, I really need to get back to copy and compare my notes, have to have a report ready by next week"

"Okay, but please, be careful."

"I will" he grinned.

And with that he walked out the door. "Oh, man…she wasn't joking" he stood under the awning, surveying the rain and how hard it was coming down. He put his hood over his head and ran for it, no wonder the automail ports were aching so much! By the time he was down five steps, he was drenched.

About three minutes later the worst thing possible happened: His automail stopped functioning. As he fell face first from running, and into a large puddle, his right ankle exploded in pain as his automail leg landed on it and twisted his ankle, as well as his wrist seeing as he couldn't catch himself, at a very painful angle. And he hit his head on sidewalk as well. So now he was lying on the ground, in the downpour of the century, with no protection, two limbs out of order and the other two throbbing in pain. He tried to stand, but found that putting all his weight on a injured ankle was not the best of ideas.

All he could do was scoot to where he was had a building to lean his back against and sit in the rain.

.o0o.

Mustang was not happy. He was forced to go at 5mph down the empty Central streets, as rain fell in sheets. As a result a normal 15 minute drive, with traffic, was taking an hour with no traffic…nope not happy at all.

It was then he saw a familiar shade of red though the rain, he stopped the car to try to make out the figure that was sitting out in the storm. He or she was sitting, soaked to the bone, against a building, when he saw golden bangs falling out of the red hood the person had on he gasped.

'FullMetal, what the hell…' he thought as he fumbled to get out of his car.

.o0o.

I heard a voice yelling through the storm, it was faint and sounds familiar, at least I think so. I don't know, my head hurts, so does my wrist and ankle. Everything is hazy, I remember my automail stopped and I fell, rain, still rain. That voice is getting louder. I feel hands, they're shaking me, but the hands are shaking too. The voice, male - I think, yells something at me really loudly, I think I should be insulted, but I don't have the energy to care.

Now one of those hands is on my forehead, it feels cool and nice. I try to look at them, but my eyes feel heavy. Suddenly I am being lifted up into the air, a few seconds later, the rain stops and I'm being laid down on something. I try to say something, but my throat hurts. I can't even hear what I say. I should be more concerned, I'm not even sure if I know this person, but I really don't.

.o0o.

"FullMetal!," I call as I get out of my car, "FullMetal, what the hell happened!"

As I approach I can see three things that happened: A right arm that hung uselessly at his side and the other held to his chest as if in pain, he was sitting out in this goddamn storm while injured, and what scared me the most - FullMetal didn't seem to be able to hear me at all.

When I reached him, I shook him to try to get him to respond to me, if only a little. That's when it hit me. I leaned down and yelled, "Come on, say **something **me you **_little midget!!"_** Edward didn't do anything, no glare, yelling, nothing…I was shocked and for the first time for a while, truly scared. I pressed my hand to his forehead, it was burning, and he was shivering. I saw his eyes trying to open and had hope, if only a bit.

Very quickly I picked him up and sat him in the back seat of my car. Just when I laid him down I heard a quiet, pained voice.

"'S goin' on?"

My heart clenched. I whispered that he would be okay before I shut the door and hurried to the driver's seat. Now I took a chance and went 25mph through the sheets of falling water, trying to get home, and Edward safe and dry, as soon as possible. I looked back using the rearview mirror, Edward was passed out and again I felt worry. 'How long had he been out in all this?' I thought to myself. Then softly, but loudly in the quiet car, I said the only thing during the trip through the rain to my house.

"Come on Ed, please, just be okay…"

--

Here is something I just learned: Never froget to CHECK the document before you post it...every thing was underlined...ah well...Review Please!! THANKS!


	2. I'm Stuck Where!

SE: Yea!!! I did it! I updated!!

Sember: Bout time!!

SE: -_-''' I know, and I'm sorry!! **_TO EVERY ONE THAT REVIEWED, ADDED TO FAV AND/OR ALERT LIST(STORY OR AUTHOR): THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL! and sorry for not replying....kinda of hectic....but I will from now on!!! Loves!!!_**

Chapter Two: I'm Stuck Where!!!

He was warm, dry, and wrapped up in blankets, of course that did not make sense. The last thing he remembered was being cold and wet. Pain, pain was also there, but right now-it wasn't so bad. He knew that he should open his eyes and sit up, but not until he figured out where the hell he was! Then he heard a voice, it sounded familiar to him…

"Edward? Are you awake?"

He moaned and twitched his eyebrows before cracking his eyes open. He also managed to place that voice he heard earlier and just now. Mustang-Taisa. He kept his eyes open despite the blinding light in the room. "Mustang…what happened?" He could now focus on the black haired man that was sitting by the bed he was in.

"I was hoping that you could tell _me _that." He actually looked really concerned and had a small look of pity…? What was that about? "All that I know is that while driving home, I spotted you in the rain, barely conscious and injured. I called a doctor over, you have a fractured ankle, sprained wrist, and infected auto-mail ports-care to tell how _that_ one happed, by the way?-and a very high fever. You've been asleep for thirteen hours." He looked at the blond expectantly with an eyebrow raised.

"Umm…Where's Al?"

An irritated sigh came from Mustang. "I called him after the doctor, he came over for a bit, then went to call the Rockbell girl about your auto-mail, and said he'd be back tomorrow. Now what happened to _you._

The blond flinched a bit. "I left the library to go back to the dorms, and my auto-mail stopped functioning, fell and got the other injuries. I guess I blacked out." His voice sounded weak and sore.

Mustang frowned while he handed Edward a glass of water. He also spoke. "Well the doctor and Al agreed that we'd not move you, so I suppose you're my house guest for a while…"

"_**What!!!" **_He regretted that, it made his through hurt even more.

"Yes, now pipe down. You're too sick. The only time you'll be moved is to have your auto-mail look at, if that, that's up to the Rockbell girl."

No fucking way. He was being serious, no smirk, knowing grin, or smugness! He was stuck in MUSTANG'S **HOUSE!!! **

* * *

Later that evening-he had cooled off a little-Mustang had brought him some soup. Chicken soup. Really good chicken soup, that tasted homemade…that idea kinda scared him a little…Mustang-Taisa, cooking? Weird. He did eat much. Not because Mustang might have made it, but he didn't feel he could hold it down. And embarrassment, auto-mail broken and a sprained wrist, he couldn't really feed himself, Mustang had to. Which of course had started something…

"You, _not_ hungry? You really are ill…usually you don't care how you get food."

"Shut it, you bastard," he was cut off by a coughing fit, "You want me to puke?"

"Not really…I'd have to clean it up." Ah-ha there was the smugness! Ed just groaned and rolled over the best he could, trying to cover his head with the blankets. Then muttered something which strongly sounded like 'What the hell, haven't I been punished enough…' Mustang laughed, which got a growl from Ed, then more coughing…

"Come on Edward, you still have medicine to take-you know that" This brought a whimper from the small(A/N: I'm so sorry Edo-kun!!! Don't hurt me!!!)pathetic lump in the bed. "Edward, now!!" A blond head poked out from under the covers.

"Fine. Lets get this over with…"

"So you don't like medicine?…" He got a death glare and an attempted growl which died in Ed's throat.

"No, I love it." The sarcasm clear in his voice.

* * *

The next morning, Ed was awoken by a shrill and oh so familiar voice.

"WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO MY BEAUTIFUL AUTO-MAIL _THIS _TIME!!! WELL, ANSWER ME! DID HE GET IN ANOTHER FIGHT!! WHERE IS HE, I'LL KILL HIM!!!"

"Winry, calm down, please, brother's hurt. He didn't do anything intently to it. He's sick too."

"If you will calm down a little Miss Rockbell, I will take you to him, and only if you don't start yelling at him, Alphonse is right, he is sick and doesn't need anymore stress."

Ed almost slapped himself. Out of the three voices, the one he found the most comforting was Roy's. Umm… he meant Mustang's, not Roy, Mustang….right?…right. Moving on then…eh-heh…

He quickly shut his eyes as the sound of footsteps grew louder. The door to the bedroom opened slowly. "Edward," Mustang called out quietly, "Are you awake?" There was a shift under the covers before a tired voice replied.

"Yeah, am now…"

"Hey brother! Winry's here!"

Ed moved to covers and glanced over to the mentioned girl. She appeared to be shocked, which was sort of good. It meant no wrench at least…Mustang moved over to the bed side and leaned over to put an hand on Ed's forehead. He frowned and stated to the room's occupants that his fever hadn't gone down at all during the night. It was then that Winry spoke.

"Ed? What happened, what'd you do to yourself now?" Her tone wasn't demanding, but, questioning and worried. Al and Mustang took a seat on the opposite side of the bed to give Winry more room to work. Ed gave her a sheepish smile.

"Auto-mail gave out and I got stuck in a storm?"

"And what did you do that made my auto-mail give out?" She looked pissed off. To put it mildly…Mustang gave her a warning glance that Ed happened to see. Was it just him, or did that glance look protective-and a bit possessive?

"Umm…I don't know…" Winry sighed at him and his lame response.

"Any major shock or blow or…" She trailed off when she saw a look of realization on Ed's face. She sighed. "What'd you do?"

"Would, oh, I don't know…getting thrown into a building by an alchemical rebound count?"

Winry stared, her jaw on the ground at this information. As did Mustang, only he spoke first.

"And this wasn't reported _at all_. Edward, you know better!"

"Brother, why didn't you tell me!"

"You didn't even tell Alphonse…"

'No, he didn't, I would have dragged him to a hos…pit…al…EDWARD JASON ELRIC!!! YOU DUMMY," He lowed his voice after a glare from Mustang, "Just cause you didn't want to go to a hospital, you didn't tell me you were hurt!"

Ed had the decency to look sorry as he flinched at his brother's hurt and scolding tone. "It wasn't that bad, I was going to go to Winry's next weekend…" He sounded regretful.

"Mustang-Taisa said you were sitting in the rain too, that can't have been good for the port," Winry started to say, "If the nerves were already damaged…and now you're sick, they're infected as well…" Ed let out another round of coughing. Mustang sent Al out to shop for medicine and to get some of Edward's things, such as clothes. After all, Ed couldn't keep wearing his old pajamas, now could he.

After they heard the front door close, Winry ordered Ed to take off his shirt while she went downstairs to get her things. He just look at the door she left through with confusion, thankfully-he thought, Mustang understood.

Mustang pushed off the covers and leaned over Ed. He then proceeded to unbutton the pajama shirt on the cute blond. 'wait,' Mustang thought, 'Did I just call him cute? Ah well…its true…' When he was done he noticed that Ed looked mad at something and so asked what. Ed's reply?

"I hate having to have people do things for me that I _should_ be able to do myself…" The young blond just sounded so anguished and full of self-loathing, he gripped under Ed's chin and tilted Ed's head up so he was looking at him.

"It's okay to have help every now and then, Edo-kun" Ed stared at him with large, sad, lonely eyes, like he was trying to figure something out.

"Mustang-" He was cut off by said person chuckling.

"You don't have to call me that right now, 'Roy' is fine, you know." Slowly he lowered his head down to Edward's level. Those golden eyes widened as Mustan--Roy came closer to him, connecting his lips to Ed's in a kiss. After a second of shock, he found himself returning it. Sliding his eyes shut he let out a soft moan of pleasure.

The sound of footsteps brought them both back to reality. They drew apart from each other, a bit reluctantly, and tried to catch their breaths. It was at that moment that the door reopened granting entrance to Winry. She looked at Ed, was he blushing…no, must be the fever.

"Okay Ed, lets get started." She took out her wrench.

* * *

SE: AWE!!!! let me know what you think please!!! Loves again!!!


	3. Alone?

**Because of a Storm**

**Chapter Three: Alone?**

It was a good three to four hours before Winry was done with her inspection. Al had come back an hour and a half after he had left. He was lugging a shopping bag and a suitcase of Ed's things. He was still muttering about how stupid his older brother was…

"Well," Winry said while she was packing and trying not to glare too bad at Ed-the rain really _wasn't _his fault, "your auto-mail port is infected, both, like I thought! And I can't do anything until your fever is down and….oh Ed…"

He'd fallen asleep.

She wheeled around and hissed at Roy.

"Listen _up_! You had _better _make _sure_ that he takes his medicine and stays _**put**_! _**Got it!!! **_He's lucky that the ports aren't so infected that I have to redo the surgery!"

With that she stormed out of the room. Mustang and Alphonse staring wide eyed at where she was. Mustang recovered first.

"All right," he said to thin air.

"Umm…she's really nice…sometimes…eh-heh"

"Hn"

"I'd better get going, I'll come by tomorrow," he turned to the sleeping figure that was his brother, "Bye brother."

He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "See ya Al." Al smiled and left the room, knowing that Ed had heard every bit of information.

"You were awake." it was a more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Later that afternoon Roy brought up some soup and a glass of water. Ed stared at it with a slightly sick look on his face. He looked up at Mustang without really moving his head, but with his eyes, pleading silently. The elder man sighed.

"Come on Edward, eat."

"Can we talk…?"

"After you eat something, yes, until that time, no." with that said he sat down next to the blond on the bed and watched him, he groaned and-slow as a snail-picked up the spoon and ate.

After a good five minutes Ed sat the spoon down beside the bowl and glanced at Mustang.

Quiet, timid even, was Edward's voice when he spoke, "Mus-Roy. What happened, did we…? Or is my fever worse than I thought…? Roy?"

Said person was looking to the ground, a bit of shame in his eyes.

"Yes, Ed, we kissed, but I shouldn't have let it happen and I'm sorry." The blond haired teen just looked confused and Roy noticed so elaborated on his previous statement. "You… are sick, and injured. Hell your fever is 102, you're probably a little delusional. I took advantage and I apologize."

"_Little…"_

"Or not that delusional," He rushed saying and stood up to make sure Ed didn't try to get up, "Ed don't rant, your body doesn't need it right now." thankfully the short-dang it!- tempered blond shut it. Though he still attempted a weak, half-hearted glare. Roy stifled a laugh and sat down on the bed next to Ed, resting his head on the headboard.

"You're lucky I feel like puking…" Roy put an arm around Ed's neck and stroked his golden locks. Edward's eyes drooped as he yawned.

"Go to sleep Ed. We have to get your fever down."

Reluctantly, Edward settled down and closed his eyes. Roy followed but just before he drifted off he heard Edward whisper something.

"You didn't take advantage of me…"

With that the younger moved closer to Roy and snuggled up for warmth. They both fell asleep like that. Curled up together like a couple of kittens on a cold day.

* * *

"_Come on Ed! Its only a needle!_"

"No fucking way! There's gotta be something else…I **hate** needles!!!"

Roy was currently trying to give Edward a shot containing the medicine he needed to get better. Needless to say…it wasn't going too well as Ed was trying to hide under the covers and Roy was standing there, needle in hand, wondering how he was going to get this done. That Rockbell girl could be just a scary as Hawkeye.

'Wait a second…" Roy grinned evilly as he formulated a plan. He sighed loudly and made sure that as he put the needle down it made a noise.

"Okay Edward," he sat on the bed and moved the covers so he could see Edward, "If you won't let me give you the shot, then I'll call the Rockbell girl to give it to you."

Edward's eyes widened in fear, he looked to Roy, the needle, the door, then back to Roy.

"Fine…give me the stupid shot…"

"Ok." he moved to pick the needle back up and it was over in about four seconds, "Now, what was so bad about that?"

"…"

Roy sighed, "Well, Al will be over soon, and I have paperwork to do…Hawkeye dropped by…" Ed smiled at that, "I expect you to stay in bed and be good, I don't want your friend screeching at me."

"…Fine, I'll be good."

Roy looked doubtful at the sudden obedience but shook it off and stood to leave the room. Ed didn't miss the fact that the older man had left to door open to hear anything that could be wrong.

A few minutes later he heard his brother and Roy talking. Something about Winry coming over soon to check on him.

Joy…

* * *

Spirit Elma: I know, its short -_-' I'm sorry, but I really should have another chapter up soon, no school tomorrow, so I'll work on it, I promise! oh yeah...me no own...


End file.
